List of minor characters
This a listing of minor characters from the the Yu-Gi-Oh! parody Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. Characters Gay Clown First appeared when Yami Yugi dueled Kaiba's "Ghost" and later revealed itself to Yugi during the duel which Yugi stated he looked like some sort of "gay clown, apparently." The clown explained that he was the evil side of Kaiba that Yugi mind crushed to the shadow realm but was brought back by Pegasus. Yugi said that was even more hard to believe than his original claim that he was a ghost. The clown is not even sure what he is himself. The clown was killed by Yugi by using an extremely powerful mind crush. Yugi later feels regret for killing the clown stating that he killed a gay clown just to get to Pegasus. He also called a clown leading Yami into Arkana's tent a gay clown in episode 30. Steve One of the three Rare Hunters named Steve who has dialogue. His voice is that of Marvin the Martian, most notable when he says "I claim this card in the name of Mars. Isn't that lovely?!" He prevents Joey from seeing his sister at the hospital by challenging him to a duel, even though he agreed with Joey that it would have been easier to skip the duel and 'kick the crap out of him' and take the Red Eyes Black Dragon instead. He defeats Joey by summoning Exodia to 'Obliterate' him. Before Exodia attacked, the Shoop da Whoop face appeared over Exodia's face. He then loses this card to Yami in a duel, who figured out his strategy almost instantly because of Steve's "genericness". Steve Arkana Arkana (who reveals that his first name is Steve) first appears in episode 30, trapping Yami underground and challenging him to a duel (using harmless dark energy disks and multiple references to the Saw franchise.) When Yami first summons the Dark Magician Girl, Arkana points out that Yami couldn't defeat a movie franchise that makes over $100,000,000 a year. So, to defeat Arkana, Yami spoils every plot twist there ever was, (making references to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, The Others, and Citizen Kane) This defeats Arkana, who gets rescued from the dark energy disk by Yugi, but is then mind-controlled by Marik. Steve the Mime The newest of Marik's evil army of Steves. He is a pierced, goth looking mime who was seen first in episode 31. Marik claims that this is the evillest of his army. He lost in Episode 32 and was shown being crowded around by a group of guys who could only say dude over and over. Steve Lumis and Steve Umbra The two tag team rare hunter duelists. They appear in episode 34 as parodies Aqua Teen Hunger Force's Ignignokt and Err, with Lumis being Ignignokt and Umbra being Err. They like to raise the middle finger to people under their cloaks. Like their Aqua Teen counterparts, they like to talk about the moon and they call themselves the Mooninites. Their cards have a mask theme, featuring cards with images such as the "M.A.S.K." logo, V from "V for Vendetta", the titular character of "The Mask", and the murderer of the "Scream" series. They claim that their most powerful card is the "Quad Laser". However, all the Quad Laser did was fire a slow-moving, orange square at Obelisk the Tormentor, during which an annoyed Kaiba was still able to call out an attack before it could come close to connecting (Again, much like their Mooninite counterparts). They were defeated by Yugi and Kaiba. The Salesman The Salesman is a lisping shopowner. His shop is located in the middle of Domino City and he thinks the only reason that Japanese teenagers come to his shop is to buy pornographic comic books. Croquet Croquet is Pegasus' aide and seems to dislike Pegasus for various reasons such as being forced to watch the Spice Girls Movie: Spice World many, many times and giving Pegasus sponge baths. He had a previous relationship with one of Pegasus' guards, who calls him to inform him that Mokuba escaped from his prison cell. Croquet tells the guard to stop calling him, but the guard responds with claims that he misses him. Croquet last appears helping an unconscious Pegasus out of his castle, ignoring Yugi's claims that Pegasus might be dead, and leaving to sandpaper his throat. It was explained that he was the one indicated by Bakura's gaydar, not Pegasus. Panik Panik is an insane pyro-maniac who also enjoys abucting people and as he joyfully states "Its raping time!" He forces Mai into a duel and easily defeats her because she only had three monsters in her deck and because she was no match for his giant chin. Yami frequently insults him, telling him to get a voice "that doesn't frighten small children" and that his massive chin makes him the illegimate offspring of Jay Leno and Tim Curry. During their duel, Yami bends the rules and defeats him. He attempts to kill Yami but is unable to do so since Yami is the main character who then states that since Panik is not he can "go right ahead and die!", via a Mind Crush. The Paradox Brothers These two like to rhyme, as they do it all the time (but not always successful). They are only seen in episode 13, after Bakura found them using his gaydar. Their rhyming causes everyone else to rhyme too. They have explicitly revealed their sexual preferences, "We invite you to suck on our co-!" and "And we like wearing women's frocks!". Even acknowleding that they are "lame villians" and aren't disappointed when they lost the card game. Apparently they have to do rehearsals before they can start to rhyme. As shown by the twin brother in green who usually ruins their rhymes: after saying that he wasn't wearing any underpants and saying nose instead of ass. In the 2008 Christmas Special Yugi claims not to want to hear anymore rhymes after his duel with the Paradox brothers, indicating how they're lame rhyming made all other rhymes bad to him. Johnny Steps Johnny Steps only appears in episode 25. He enjoys playing DDR and was the champion of it until he challenged Téa. During the dance off he attempted to cheat by knocking her out, but he lost anyway. Later on he decides to have a rematch with Téa but is instead challenged by Yami in Duel Monsters, which he forfeited to Yami, and in his attempt to escape is brainwashed by Téa's friendship speech that took several hours. That made him turn into a friendship obsessed zombie: "Must, go, get, friends." He tends to refer to himself in third person and even confuses himself, "And if Johnny Steps wins, Téa has to go on a date with him, I mean me." Espa Roba Appears defeating Rex in episode 29, taking his Serpent Night Dragon and then losing to Joey. He and his brothers have an incredibly loud monotone voice, a jab at the voice 4Kids used to voice him. His rare card, Jinzo, destroys Internet references. Despite Joey's deck being mostly made up of Internet references, he still manages to win. Sid First appeared in Episode 12 with his friends Zygor and Zombie Boy when they were spying on Yugi and the gang. They were revealed to be working with Bandit Keith and were called "my fellow Americans". Although Sid pointed out that they weren't in America, he wasn't understood by Keith because Sid didn't speak American. After the plan to steal Joey's star chips failed, he was right about Joey and his friends being unable to escape the cave from a cardboard cut out of a boulder blocking their way out. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom, the only thing he said was "Oi I didn't get any lines!" But he was called Red by Marik to save it for the next video. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom #2, he was able to put forth his suggestion why the evil plan from the previous meeting failed. Stating that Yugi never logs into his YouTube account since he always plays the children's card game. He then gets punished by Marik and has his head exploded by the Millenium Rod. Before he died he cried out his last line "I never saw France!" Sid reckons Yugi's hair "is more ridiculous" than his and his friends hair, and is Zygor's best friend. Zygor First appeared in Episode 12 with his friends Sid and Zombie Boy when they were spying on Yugi and the gang with his binoculars. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom, he only made one suggestion for defeating Yugi by stealing his Millenium Puzzle while he was asleep, but despite being the most logical suggestion from the group Marik thought it was the dumbest plan ever. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom #2 it was revealed that Sid was his best friend and called Marik a monster for killing him. He reckons that Zombie Boy has the voice of a "zombie angel" and agreed with Zombie Boy that Joey's dance move was cool. Gary Stu Gary only appears in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Other Abridged Movie. He doesn't like card games, much to just about everyone's horror, claiming that he doesn't see the appeal in it and would rather study or do something else. Also he gets irritated because nobody listens to him. He is said to be Yugi's "cool" friend even though he has never ever met Gary before. But later Yugi considers him a wuss and Joey threatens to beat him up if he doesn't watch the duel between him and Kaiba. He changes his mind after watching Yugi and Kaiba's three-hour long duel. He was later sent by his parents to an island and ordered to kill all his classmates in a reference to Battle Royale and managed to return, only to be devoured by Godzilla. Like Rebecca, Gary wasn't voiced by LittleKuriboh, but by Safty instead. His name is a reference to the male version of the character archetype Mary Sue, with his status of "Yugi's best friend" a reference to characters created in fanfiction. Serenity's Mother Only appeared in Episode 27. She has a very deep male voice, sounding like Dr. Girlfriend from The Venture Brothers, making Serenity think she is her father. She's also the one who paid for Serenity's operation, which ended in failure. She attempted to calm Serenity down with the sound of her voice, but failed to get the door open. Zorc's Mother Zorc's Mother made her only appearance in the Zorc and Pals bonus video. She looks exactly like Zorc, with the exception of a crudely drawn blonde wig on her head and lipstick painted over her mouth. She is displeased with Zorc for not following her desired path of life for him. When she visits Zorc pretends to be a lawyer and that Bakura is his wife in order to please her. She then finds out that Zorc actually married Marik (evil Marik) and the video ends. Mr. Tweetums Exclusively appearing in the intro of Episode 31, he landed on Steve the Mime's shoulder while Marik was soliloquizing, distracting him. Afterwords, Marik declared that all birds would be enslaved, especially Mr. Tweetums (for it is very evil). Marik then tried to get rid of him so he could continue to stalk his nemesis. The Fan Boy The kid who was involved in Weevil Underwood's scheme against Joey in episode 31. He talks using a Japanese accent and uses various Japanese phrases. He refers to the characters by their Japanese names since he doesn't like the dubbed episodes. These are reasons for Tristan to break his neck. He also says that he wants to glomp Joey. The People who say Dude These are the people who observed Steve the Mime in episode 32. They talk the same way as Zombie Boy except instead of saying, "Brains" they say, "Dude." Strange Person A girl who says "Oh My God" in every sentence and appears in Episode 37 She was questioned Bakura who forces her to tell her were to find locator cards by reciting his story of where he got his 'accent', paroding Joker's monologue from the film, The Dark Knight. She instantly tells him to go to the cementry where he will duel Zombie Boy. Anime Ving Rhames A black man who beats and robs Gary Stu and Yugi and exclusive to The Other Abridged Movie. He appears to be the anime version of Ving Rhames. He is later beaten by Joey in a brutal fist-fight. Cards Obnoxious Celtic Guardian This card is one of the most commonly showed ones. Whenever it is summoned, Yami replaces the first part of the name with "Frustrated", "Bamboozeled", or "Disgruntled". Also, at some point while the card is on the field, most often just after it's summoned or just before it gets destroyed, it will usually say, "I am so frustrated" or whatever was the first part of its name. Obelisk the Tormentor The only Egyptian God Card whose name wasn't changed in the series. Whenever Obelisk attacks someone you'll hear Joey and Tristan saying, "Torment" (it is probably the reason why LittleKuriboh kept the word 'Tormentor' in Obelisk's name) as they did in Episode 3. Also in the Abridged Movie, when Obelisk had infinite attack points, the Emperor from Star Wars says, "Unlimited Power!" Slifer the Executive Producer His name in the series is a parody of 4Kids producer Roger Slifer. When he appears in Episode 32, he growls out "I hunger" and "Run, coward", both of which are references to the video game Sinistar. Yami claims his size rivals that of Kaiba's ego. In the Abridged Movie he, along with Obelisk the Tormentor and 'Mega Ultra Chicken' attacked together to form the Epileptic Seizure Attack. When summoned in the Abridged Movie, Yugi says "Slifer no swiping! Slifer no swiping! Slifer no swiping!" This is a reference to Swiper from Dora the Explorer. Mega-Ultra Chicken This card is named after a creature in the show Aqua Teen Hunger Force. When it appeared in the Abridged movie, when it is summoned, billywitchdoctor.com from the Aqua Teen Hunger Force show shows up and says, "Chicken Arise. Arise Chicken." Exodia the Forbidden One This card appeared in episode 27. After Steve summoned it, Exodia did the Shoop da Woop face and fired a beam at Joey, which caused him to knocked down. This caused Joey to lose the duel and question how a hologram that has no physical prescence knocking him down. Jinzo This card appeared in episode 29, and is another commonly used card in the series. Apparently, it has the special ability to negate and destroy any obscure internet clichés. Category:LittleKuriboh's Abridged Series